


So,,, Playdate?

by flame_hotman



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi, Parenthood, Sibling Love, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 07:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flame_hotman/pseuds/flame_hotman
Summary: Izumi’s not gonna let anyone else hurt her or her son again.Bumi’s been hurt before, but damn hell before he lets his daughter get hurt.The two of them won’t hurt each other’s family, will they?
Relationships: Aang & Bumi II, Bumi II & Iroh II (Avatar), Bumi II & Katara, Bumi II & Kya II (Avatar), Bumi II/Izumi (Avatar), Iroh II & Izumi (Avatar), Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	So,,, Playdate?

**Author's Note:**

> Yes.  
> All you’re gonna get from me is Bumizumi.  
> Maybe some Maiko tomorrow.  
> Also yes, I still haven’t finished the plot of my Izumi centric fanfic, but take this pls.
> 
> Mizuki is an oc who is Bumi’s daughter. Iroh is Izumi’s son. You’ll learn about their absentee parents in later chapters

“Iroh! Wear your sneakers quickly!”, she said sharply. Most of her attention was towards packing a large purse with sliced apples, water, band-aids and a fruit box. She hissed out of reflex when she realised that she didn’t know where her glasses were.

“Iroh! Have you seen mommy’s glasses?”

Her son ran towards her, “Mom, here you go!” and handed her the glasses.

“Have you gone to the washroom?”

A nod.

“Do you remember mom’s phone number?”

Another nod.

Her gaze dropped on Iroh. Spirits, he looked just like his grandfather when he was a child. The same eager eyes, the same skin-tone and even the same cute expression. 

“Okay. Here, take the keys and sit inside the car. Don’t let anyone enter the car unless it’s me.Got it?”

He nodded once again before bouncing down the stairs hurriedly. After spending an hour doing his homework, he was just too excited to wait any longer.

She turned off the light in the living room, slipped her purse and put on her on shoes. She took extra care to close and lock the door. She walked downstairs to the parking lot where Iroh was sitting in the front seat of the car and tapped the window. He opened the door and she sat inside and started the car.

She was too tired to go anywhere after spending all week working, but she’d do everything for Iroh. Too bad that his father wouldn’t, but the two of them were family and nothing could change that.

——————————

“Dad! Can we go to the park before going to meet Uncle Tenzin and Aunt Kya and Gran-Gran and Grandpa Aang? Can we? Please?”

Even though he was ready to faint on the couch this very moment, he never really knew how to say no to the adorable gaze of a 5 year old.

He just came home from work, told his parents that he’s gonna come there to have dinner because he’s too exhausted to do anything, but he put on his jeans and sneakers either way.

“Yep, we can Mizuki! Grab your water bottle, fill it up and we’ll go the park okay?”

“Can you grab snacks?”

“No, you’ve gotta have more space in your tummy to eat Gran-gran’s apple pie!”, he ticked his daughter.

She shrieked and ran away, probably to fill her water bottle.

Fuck, this kid was going to give him a heart attack with her cuteness.

——————————  
She’s content watching Iroh play on the monkey bars by himself. It’s 7pm after all and not many kids would be out here at this time. But, it would be nice if Iroh did make some friends. He’d been pretty lonely at school recently, after some kids started picking on him for no reason.

Suddenly, a little girl ran towards Iroh and looked at him like he was a superhero. 

“Can you teach me how to do that?”, her slightly distant voice was full of wonder and awe.

“Sure I can!” He jumped down from the top of the monkey bars and looked at her with barely hidden joy.

He suddenly grabbed his hands and dragged her towards the monkey bars, his mouth working too fast for her to understand.

It was honestly a very cute scene and if one didn’t see their faces, they could probably pass off best friends from the way they interacted. Or even siblings.

In hindsight, she should have known. Nothing ever went that smoothly with her. 

The little girl slipped down and landed on the ground with a sharp cry of pain. Iroh shouted something, probably her name and jumped down to help her.

Without a second thought, Izumi’s on alert and already half walking, half running towards the two children. Suddenly, a tall man jogged towards them and was helping the little girl get up. 

When she reached there she started bowing, ready to apologise, when he turned towards her with an expression of empathy.

“No need to apologise. The children were playing, it happens. I remember how many times my brother fell down while playing!” His voice was light and cheerful, with a hidden layer of tiredness which only a parent could experience.

Iroh looks absolutely crushed, “I’m so sorry. Please don’t hurt her. Or me.”

She met the man’s eyes. They were pale blue and flickered with confusion, before reverting back to his original empathetic expression. He kneeled down, his daughter probably still in his arms and placed his hand on Iroh’s shoulder.

“I’m not gonna scold you buddy. It was an accident. I and your sister saw that. Besides, you were taking care that Mizuki wouldn’t fall down, she just slipped because it was raining earlier. It’s not your fault.”

“Sister? She’s my mom!”

His face turned an impressive shade of red before he started coughing. He stood up and turned towards her, Mizuki hiding her face in her father’s chest.

“I’m sorry. You looked pretty young- yikes not in that way. I’m not judging you- you just look younger- I should- I should probably stop talking right now.”

She giggled, “Its okay. I’m a doctor. If it’s okay with you, should I take a look at her?”

He nodded and ruffled Iroh’s hair before walking towards her bench. Iroh offered his hand to the stranger, who looked slightly taken aback, before accepting his hand and smiling at him.

She raised an eyebrow at her son who grinned back at her.

He set Mizuki down on the bench, and took off her left shoe. Iroh was sitting next to her, swinging his legs and peering over her shoulder, trying to look at her ankle. It was slightly swollen and had started to turn slightly purple.

She winced. It was definitely sprained. Iroh had gone paler than before, afraid of the man’s reaction and she realised that she was holding her breath. While she was sure that the man wouldn’t hurt her or Iroh, Iroh’s father hadn’t been so lenient.

He hissed and glanced at her. His wild hair was slightly wet and sticking to his forehead and he was holding his daughter’s hand tightly.

To her credit, she didn’t cry even once, just said, “Dad, it’s hurting. Can we go to Gran-gran right now because she can help.”

He nodded and picked her up. He smiled weakly at her and ruffled Iroh’s hair once again before starting to walk away.

“I’m so sorry. Iroh didn’t mean for her to get hurt.”

He turned towards her, “As I said, its okay. My mom will fix her up in no time. Kids get hurt while playing and your son did apologise a lot. Say what, maybe the kids could play some other time too? They did seem to be having fun. I’m Bumi.”

“Oh. I’m Izumi. He’s my son, Iroh, although you probably know that. Thank you for forgiving us. Here’s my number.” She dictated her phone number while he saved it in his phone.

He smiled at her and Iroh once more, his eyes twinkling , before he went away.

———————

“I think I found someone I like.”

Mizuki had gone to sleep about an hour ago. Even though Bumi had bought his own house at age 27, his parents did keep his room free, in case he and Mizuki needed to stay overnight. This was one of those nights.

Kya leaned towards him, “Really?”

He opened his phone and opened messenger, before showing everyone the screen.

[Izumi: I’m still so sorry about Mizuki’s ankle. Iroh’s making a card for her.

Me: It’s okay. That’s a sweet gesture. My mom said that Mizuki will have to stay in bed for the next 2 weeks, but its okay since its summer vacation. Maybe she and Iroh could meet at the library?

Izumi: Iroh loves books and since Mizuki can’t play, that would be great!

Me: This Sunday at 12pm?

Izumi: Yep]

“She hurt Zuki?”, his father questioned with a puzzled look.

“No, it was an accident. Her son and she were playing on the monkey bars, when she slipped down.”

“Good for her, because I would have forgot my vow of pacifism if she hurt Mizuki.”, Tenzin joked.

Everyone chuckled.

“I just hope that she’s better than Midori. What kind of a woman tells a 2 year old that she hates her.”, his mother sharply stated.

He gulped, “I think that she didn’t have a good partner either. Iroh was saying sorry to me and Mizuki repeatedly and seemed pretty scared. She too was watching me closely. Also, he said something like ‘Please don’t hurt her. Or me.’ Fucking parents.”

His father made a pained expression, “I still don’t understand how can anyone touch a child.”

“I’m glad that you don’t.” Tenzin muttered.

He yawned, it was getting late and he was pretty tired after all. Also, he had to go to work tomorrow morning, not to mention that he would have to leave a little earlier to change into a suit since all his clothes were at his house.

“Mom, dad. Please take care of Zuki. Her clothes are in my old shelf like always. I’ll be waking up a little earlier to get to work. Tenzin, please just watch the bloody cartoons with her. Kya, don’t swear in front of her or I’ll fucking disown you.”

Everyone nodded, used to his friendly threats to Kya and his usual tiredness.

He trudged upstairs, to his room, where his daughter was sleeping. He slipped under the covers, careful to not touch her injured leg and wrapped his arms around her, “I love you so much.”


End file.
